


The Shower Scene

by rebecca_selene



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Crystal gets an even better show than she planned for.





	The Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -my [](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [Round 9 card](https://rebecca-selene.dreamwidth.org/111325.html) prompt: washing/bathing someone  
>      -my [](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ladiesbingo**](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) [Round 6 card](https://rebecca-selene.dreamwidth.org/111588.html) prompt: That Moment (incident/chapter/episode) in detail

From her hiding spot, Crystal smirked as Alice marched Wendell out of the shower room. _Amateur_ , she thought scornfully as Wendell’s shoes squeaked off down the hall.

Sighing, Alice returned to the water and took off her shirt. Crystal caught her breath, mesmerized.

The sound of boots echoed from the entryway, causing both Crystal and Alice to turn irritated glances toward it, Alice’s hand moving instinctively to her weapons. Crystal doubted Wendell was quite idiot enough to come peeping back, and sure enough, it was Claire’s voice that filtered in. “Mind if I join you?” she asked Alice.

Alice’s posture relaxed. “Oh. Sure,” she called. As Claire walked into view, Alice turned her bare back and hesitated just a moment before proceeding to take off her remaining clothes.

“Thanks.” Claire moved to the shower next to Alice’s. Crystal didn’t dare close her eyes, unable to believe her luck. Completely naked now, Alice stepped into the spray of cold water, coating her lean, shivering body in a glossy sheen.

“Did we…” Claire said awkwardly into the silence. “Was there something between us? Before?”

Alice shuddered, and Crystal suspected it wasn’t from the cold water this time. “No,” Alice replied in a strained voice.

“Oh.” Claire finished stripping. She looked over at Alice, who had carefully kept her back to Claire. Claire’s eyes roved unabashedly over the same round buttocks Crystal herself couldn’t stop admiring. The redhead walked over and put a hand on Alice’s shoulder, startling her. Alice turned her head and caught Claire’s gaze. “I think I wanted there to be something,” Claire whispered.

“Oh,” Alice breathed. She shivered again.

“Here,” Claire said, moving even closer. “Let me warm you up.” She winced as the water splashed onto her, but nevertheless she wrapped her arms around Alice from behind. “Is this okay?”

“Claire…” Alice breathed. She didn’t move.

To Crystal’s disappointment Claire pulled back slightly, but it was only to reach for a washcloth and soap. She lathered the cloth under Alice and Crystal’s watchful gazes, then stepped into the spray again to run the cloth gently over Alice’s back.

Despite the cold water, Alice seemed to relax under Claire’s ministrations. “Why do you think you wanted there to be something before?”

“Because I want there to be something now.”

Alice turned to face Claire, taking the cloth and slowly, deliberately washing Claire’s front, never breaking eye contact as her hand moved over Claire’s breasts, her belly. Claire’s lips parted when Alice reached between her legs, and Alice leaned in to take Claire’s bottom lip between her teeth.

Crystal almost forgot herself, almost let a moan escape. She’d come in just to see Alice naked but was getting so, so much more than she could have hoped for.

Unhindered by Crystal’s noise restriction, Claire moaned for both of them as Alice’s fingers worked between her legs, washcloth discarded and forgotten at their feet. They moved under the frigid water as if it no longer existed, Claire grasping Alice’s hair to pull her into a deep kiss with one hand and moving between Alice’s legs with the other. They ground against each other, the splatter of water against the tiles punctuated with gasps and moans, neither bothering to keep their actions quiet. Crystal’s blood pounded so loudly she was sure they would have heard her heartbeat had they not been so deliciously wrapped up in themselves.

Alice stiffened and shuddered first, Claire not long behind her. Panting, foreheads touching, eyes closed, they slowly removed their hands and simply held each other tightly.

“Did I warm you up?” Claire asked.

Alice laughed and squeezed her. “Oh, yes.”

They rinsed themselves one final time before shutting off the water and redressing.

“I’m so glad we didn’t do anything before,” Claire said, lacing her boots, “because I don’t think I could bear to have forgotten this.” She stood and cupped Alice’s cheeks in her palms. “Thank you for coming for me,” she whispered before they kissed again, warm and chaste this time. Hand in hand, they left the room.

Hot and contemplating a cold shower for herself, Crystal nevertheless sat back to wait for a long while, doing her best to ignore the throbbing between her legs, just in case they returned. These were two ladies she did _not_ want to catch her spying.


End file.
